


Sea Three

by Creative_Creature



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Gil is off limits, Harry doesn't like people flirting with Gil, Harry's a nut case, M/M, Multi, Neither does Uma, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sins, So is Uma, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Uma doesn't like people touching what's her's, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Creature/pseuds/Creative_Creature
Summary: Small(more then likely not) snippiet of stories of my favorite ship in Disney.❗Warning❗Will contain sexual content, strong language, and maybe graphic description of violence. You will be warn each chapter.Enjoy.





	1. You're Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil is being flirted with and Harry and Uma don't like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |Warning this chapter contains sexual context and some strong language|

Have you ever been annoyed and angry at the same time. Like, someone taking their nails and dragging them across a chalkboard then coming up and insulting a close relative of yours. Or talking very loudly while you're trying to study and then starts bothering you, still talking loudly but now it's right in your ear. Even someone smacking their lips while eating or chewing gum and after you've politely asked to stop they continue to do so just to get on your finally nerve. None of that compares to how aggitated and pissed Uma and Harry were at the moment. Gil, their Gil, was being flirted with at the moment, and completely oblivious to the whole thing. A red-headed hussy touching, flirting, and being to close for their liking.

The young Sea Witch looked at her first mate and could see the hatred in his eye. He was holding back. It was clear to anyone that he wanted to walk over to that table and through the girl out by the hair, but he wouldn't. Not without his Captain's command. But she wouldn't give it. Not yet. Soon, but only when Gil got it though his pretty head that the hoe wasn't just trying to be friendly. The light tapping of her left index finger was the only thing keeping her from going over there and teaching the girl a thing or two about touch what is her's.

"Your eyes are such a pretty shade of blue." the girl complemented. 

"Oh. Thank you."

The girl then did something to Gil that made him realize her intentions. She took her hand and caressed his cheek and rubbed her thumb across his lips. That made everything she did click to what she wanted from him. She wanted him to do things that he only ever did with Harry and Uma. The youngest Gaston moved his head out of her grasp and slightly scooted away, putting some distance between them. That was it. What she needed to put an end to this. The captain turned to her first mate and gave him a smile that he and only he and Gil knew meant nothing but fun times in the very near future.

"Take Gil to the captain room." 

She placed a hand on his clothes chest and slowly ran a hand down it, almost touching his groin but purposely avoiding it.

"I'll be with you shortly, I just need to talk with little Ms. Touchy over there."

The man with the hook let out a shaky breath, but did as told. He hopped over the counter and walked his way over to his and Uma's beautiful blonde, blue eyed boy. He slammed his hook down on the table, startling then both.

" Gil," Harry gave the same look Uma gave to him just a few seconds ago to Gil.

"you're wanted in the captain quarters."

The little red-headed,  that had been trying to wiggle her way into the Gil's lap, looked at Harry with aggravation, as if he did something wrong, and spoke up.

"That doesn't seem necessary. The captain is at the counter, not in her room." 

It was Harry's turn to give her a look. A look that said 'If it wasn't for Uma not giving the order then you'd be 12ft under water'. 

"I don't believe I was talking to you, therefor, it's none of your business." 

The son of Captain Hook walked around the table and pulled Gil to his feet. 

"If the captain requires someone in her room, we don't keep her waiting." 

With that said Harry proceeded to drag Gil out of the restaurant by the forearm and to the ship. Uma watched her boys leave out of the shop and cut her eyes back over to the girl. She was getting ready to leave. No, no, no, you do not get to touch something of Uma's and then walk away like nothing happen.

"Hey!"

The loud booming of Uma's voice caught everyone's attention. The red-head looked over her shoulder at the sea witch, giving a very mundane and bored look. She scoffed and continued on her way out. The crew did not agree with this and two of them stood up and blocked the doorway.

"Excuse me, move." 

They didn't. She didn't hear Uma come from behind the counter. She didn't hear her stop behind her back. She only noticed when she was grabbed by the hair and dragged to the back of the Fish And Chips. When back there Uma yells at all the pirates back there to leave, and they did so immediately. The captain turned to the girl to see her struggling to loosen her grip on her hair. It was a pleasing sight. Uma drew her sword and saw the girl's eyes widen with fear.

"Clam down. You get to live another day, but let's get something straight." 

Uma got close to her face and held the tip of her swords to the girls chin.

"The next time you come around my turf and touch something that's mine, I want be so lenient." 

Uma then stood up, took her sword and cut the hair in her hand close to her scalp with a swift kick to the mouth, putting the girl on the ground, coughing up blood and some teeth.

" Now scram, before I change my mind. "

The girl squirmed as fast as she could to her feet and ran back into the restaurant and the back out of it. Now that she was taken care of, Uma had another matter to deal with back on the ship. 

_________________

Harry sat on Uma's bed with Gil in his lap, listening to the blonde's constant apologies. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was flirting with at first and I didn't mean to make you and Uma mad and if I known I would have stopped her and-" 

"Gil. Shush." 

Harry slowly ran his hand up Gil's sides and to his hair, running his hand through the golden locks, removing the bandana and thin rubberband that kept his hair together. He lightly scratched Gil's scalp, making him moan and lean into the touch. Harry was tempted to lean in and capture Gil's lips with his own, but he had to wait. He had to wait for Uma is he wanted to be in the action.

"Harry." 

Gil's voice was soft and needy. His eyes where half closed and cloudy. Gil leaned in close to Harry's face and as desperately as he wants to lock lips he couldn't. Then again he could just warm him up. Just to get him the mood.

"Were you planning on starting without me?"

Uma stood in the doorway of her room arms crossed and what appeared to be a blank expression on her face. Her eyes said a different time story. In them was lustful and neediness. She was ready for this. She came inside and kicked the door closed behind her. She walked over to her to favorite boys, purposely exaggerating the sway of her hips. She put her left knee on the bed and kept her right leg off it, her right hand on Gil chest, doing the same motion she had done to Harry earlier.

"Gil, your smart." 

Her voice was low and soft, almost as if she was trying to talk gently for fear that her usual loud and dominant voice might scare him away. Gil gave a simple nod to her sentence.

"So, you can tell me who you belong to. Me and Harry or some hussy off the streets?"

Her hand slid all the way down to his clothe erection and gave it a squeeze, for good measures. Gil let out a moan.

"You and Harry. Only you and Harry." He whimpered out. 

"Good boy. Now take off your shirt and lay down." 

She gave him a quick little shove before Gil got of Harry's lap, removed his shirt, and laid down the bed, his head at the bottom of it. Uma stood up and yanked Harry up with her. Removing her hat and tossing it to the side somewhere in the room. The Scottish pirate was going to make his move when the captains small hand on his forearm stopped him. She pointed to the chair in the corner. 

"Sit, and don't move till I say so."

Harry did as told and sat down in the chair. Uma proceeded over to Gil and crawled on top of him. She instantly captured his lips in a heated kiss, taking controls. Their were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Uma was dominant. She was in control of you. Gil tangles his fingers in her braids, pushing her head closer to his trying desperately to deepen the kiss further. She breaks contact causing a needy Gil to attempt to chase her, but she pushes his shoulders back to the bed and latches onto his neck, sucking and biting, leaving a barrage of hickyes on his neck.

The sight of his boyfriend and girlfriend was pushing Harry to his limits. It didn't help that he had a great view of them both. His hard on getting harder and harder to ignore. When Uma raised her head from Gil's neck she made eye contact with her first mate. A mischievous grin grew on her face as she got up and walked over to the desperate man in the seat.

"Does the first mate wish to join?"

Not trusting his own voice, Harry gave a quick nod. 

"Hm? What was that? You know I can only understand you when you talk."

She pushed her knee in between his legs until she was pushing the buldge in his pants. A strain yes escaped his lips, and the next the he knew he was shirtless with his back flat against the wall, fighting for dominance in a kiss with the woman that controlled what he did most of the time. It didn't last long. She pulled away from the contact and threw him to the bed.

"Sut up." 

As the loyal crewmen they are, sitting up with egeared looks, waiting for her next order. She turned around and started to remove her shirt, pulling it from her waist and over her head revealing the black clips of her bra before her braids fell, hiding it once more. She then kicked off her boots and pulled down her pants, bending over, intentionally sticking her ass out more then she should, her blue panties clear in Harry and Gil's line of sight. After discarding the jeans she turned around and walked over to the two men waiting for her. Uma leaned forward placing on hand on each of there thighs.

"Now, let think. Which one of you were on there best behavior today?" 

Uma glanced back and forward at Harry and Gil. Gil only thought that he would be waiting. Harry was her first mate. The closest to her. He'd get to her first. 

"Gil,"

The sound of his name caught his attention as he looked into the dark-brown eyes.

"You haven't said anything to upset me or made a shrimp comment in a week. You get to go first." 

Gil was brought to the top of the bed and his head placed between Uma's legs.

"You remember what to do, right?" 

Gil nodded and removed the captains underwear. He began licking it, sticking his youngest in and out. Uma grabbed a hand full of the golden lock and tugged at them. Everytime he moved and everytime he hit that one spot in her.

Harry stared at the sight of his boyfriend and girlfriend. Every inch of his body ached for them but Uma had to give the order. She locked eyes with the Scottish boy, she stuck her hand out, beckoning his over and her waisted no time. He smashed his lips onto hers and groped her breast, making her moan into the heated kiss. Harry's hand slipped it's way to her back, undoing the clips and letting her chest fall free.

"Fuck it." Harry said after breaking the kiss. 

"Isn't that what your doing already." 

Harry grabbed Uma, her legs wrapping around his waist, and holding her there by the back of her thighs. Gil right behind her. 

"Harry. Gil."

"You'll love it. Only the best for the captain." 

The both line themselves up in her vagina, and pushed in. A sensation of pain and overwhelming pleasure washed over her, Uma pulling Harry closer for something to latch on. They thrusted upward, fast and rough, making her moans grow louder and louder to the point that she was sure most of the boat heard it. Uma bit into Harry's skin, as did Harry and Gil did the same to hers, leaving big light red marks on their necks. Harry and Gil gave it a few more thrust before finally climaxing inside her. Their moans were synced and loud. When they finally calmed down, Harry laid them on the bed a day went to get a towel to wipe them off. Once he was sure they wouldn't wake up sticky he tossed the towel aside and claimed into bed with Gil in the middle.

"You know you're ours right?" Harry questioned the blonde boy next to him. 

"Of course." 

"And you know we don't like sharing our things. That includes you too, okay?" 

"Yes." 

Gil let out a yawn, indicating that he was sleepy. 

"Get some sleep. The both of you." 

It wasn't long before Gil fell asleep, soon after was Harry. Uma laid there for a few minutes, admire the fact that she could call two beautiful, kind, intelligent boys her own. Hers and hers only. No one will take them from her. No one.


	2. Tis The Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas y'all and the captain and her boys get to celebrate for the first time. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals. ;)

"What's Christmas?" The blonde haired boy asked,  looking down at the small, lightly glittered, paper cup with a cartoon snowy background and a big fat man in a red suit shouting Merry Christmas!' on it. 

Lonnie turned around from the table she was setting and looked at Gil with a confused and slightly shocked expression. She wiped the glitter that stuck on her hands on her pants and began explaining. 

"Well, it's a holiday where you spend it with the people you love. "

Lonnie stopped to see if he was still paying attention, knowing he could have a short attention spans at time, to see Gil already smiling widely and listening intently at her words. Lonnie continued. 

"You decorate your things, get a big oak tree like the one in the courtyard, you decorate that as well, and if you get caught with someone under the mistletoe " 

"What's a mistletoe?" Gil interrupted. 

"Oh, uh."

Lonnie turned to her right and bent down to search through a box. After a couple of seconds of looking she pulled out something that had a few leafs,  atleast two, and two red berries on it?

"It's this thing. If you get caught under it with someone you have to kiss them. And you exchange presents with the people you love and spend time with them. Don't you guys celebrate it on the Isle?"

Gil smile dropped and the floor suddenly became very interesting. They didn't even celebrate birthdays. Christmas was no exception. Lone seemed to realize it. 

"Oh. Oh, uh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just curious."

"It's fine, but it looks like your friends are here." Gil pointed out. 

Lonnie turned and saw Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos approaching.

"I should get going."

Gil sat the cup down and picked up his brown book bag. 

"You don't have to leave, I'm sure they won't mind." Lonnie offered. 

The look on her face seemed hopeful and she had a slight blush to her cheeks. 

"Gil!"

The booming voice of the one and only Uma called him from the other side of the hall. Harry waiting there with her. He waved a goodbye to the daughter of Mulan and jogged up to the once self proclaimed Queen of the Isle side, having her intertwine his fingers with hers and being pulled away from where the Christmas party was going to happen that night. 

The three of them walked hand and hand, down the hall to Harry and Gil's room. Listening to Gil go on and on about how much he love Christmas, even though he only just heard about it. 

"Oh, and I have to kiss whoever I get stuck with under the mistletoe." Gil said,  almost sounding like her was going to do that. 

"Then I'll make sure to keep you away from anyone under it." Harry told him in a very possessive manner. 

Uma gave a small smile to her boys, knowing that Gil and Harry meant what they said in the nicest way they could.

"What time are we going to the party?" Gil asked smiling like always. 

Uma and Harry stopped in their tracks and shared a worried look between them. Gil's smile faded. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"We weren't going to go."

Before they could escape her mouth, Gil already felt sadness in his heart. Uma noticed this and immediately tried to make him feel better. 

"You can still go if you want, it's just that, well, Christmas isn't a thing for me and Harry never really celebrated it."

Non of that help. Uma sighed and placed a comforting hand on his cheek. 

"You understand, don't ya love?" Harry asked, lacing his fingers with Gil's. 

The blonde boy gave a small nod, though his expression stayed the same.

"I just wanted to-never mind."

"What?" Uma and Harry asked simultaneously. 

"Nothing. You both don't have to come. I'll be fine. I just have to get ready."

Gil said nothing else and left, running to his room to change. Harry sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be the end of this, allowing himself to be lead to Uma's shared room with a daughter of Ariel,  Brook,  and they just lay there.

______________

The party went like any other party at Auradon, fun, fantastic, and didn't really start until the King and his girlfriend arrived. Gil tried to have fun, but he was feeling lonely. He talked to some of the other kids he kind if knew from some classes, but he didn't exactly pay attention, no matter how much he tried. That was one thing that Uma could do that no many people could with him. Keep his attention, no matter what she talked about. He allowed himself to be flirted with by some of the other girls, knowing Uma and Harry would get jealous if they were there, but their attempts were horrible only made him think of Harry's attempts that always left him blushing and a stuttering mess.

He eventually just decided to stand to the side and people watch. Dink in hand,  he saw students chatting, dancing, flirting. Saw Ben and Mal sitting at a table talking amongst themselves. He smiled. The way that Ben wrapped his arm around Mal's waist and whispered what appeared to be lovingly things in her ear. It was sweet. And made him sad. He had people like that for him, but they weren't coming. He tooked a sip of punch and looked down. He didn't want to look at anyone at the moment, until he saw boots in his line of vision. 

He looked up quickly, hopeful, and thinking they may have changed their minds, but he only got a smiling Bay. Another one of Ariel's daughters. His mood sadden, but gave her a small smile nonetheless, not wanting her to see it.

"You mind if I stand here?" She asked. 

"No, not at all."

She nodded and stood next to him, arms placed behind her back. Gil looked over at her, taking not of her outfit. A long sleeve, blue, fluffy sweater with the same fat man in a red suit on it say 'Ho, Ho, How in red letters, along with a pair of black jeans and black boots. Her dark blue hair was tied back into a low ponytail with a light blue ribbon. She noticed and looked over at him, flirty smile and all. 

"Like what you see."

It sound more like a statement then a question. Gil ignored it and just said that he liked her sweater. 

"Really? You're supposed to think it's ugly, not nice."

He shrugged his shoulders and stuck to his compliment. That got their conversation started, though it didn't last long. Bay started flirting with him, to which he notices quickly, and tries to shrug it off, but that proved to be challenging as she started touching him on his shoulder and arms. It was at this moment he started to wonder why he just didn't stay with his boyfriend and girlfriend instead. 

____________________

Uma laid down on her bed, her head in Harry's lap, thinking about Gil, while Harry watched the T.V. At least she thinks he's watching it. She thought about their last encounter with Gil that day. The sad look in his eyes and how she could almost feel the disappointment in his voice. Watching him run off like that. It hurt, not just emotionally, but physically hurt her heart as well. But he wanted to go. Christmas wasn't a holiday where she was from and he would be in good hands. The crew more than like went, most of them anyway. Once they spot him alone, her and Harry not to be found, they look after him. Gil's fine. He's at the party, all alone, with every girl that ever tried to make a move on him in the same room, and him being to nice to basically tell them to stop and leave him alone, or that he's taken. A sudden anger began its journey up from the pit of her stomach and right to her head. Then it dawn on her completely.

She left her sweet, slightly innocent, and gorgeous boyfriend downstair, in a party that has single desperate girls, that have had their eye on him for a while. And he's down their alone. Uma fucked up. She fucked up real bad. 

The blue braided girl sprung up from her spot, startling Harry a bit, and got up. 

"Come on." She ordered him. 

She could see the confusion on his face and before he could asked, she answered. 

"We left Gil in a place where girls are desperate enough to use something as small as a mistletoe to make a move on our boy."

Harry's demeanor changed and he was out the room, following Uma faster than he had ever done anything. They made their way down to the Christmas event and began searching for their boy. For safety precautions though, she held Harry's hand so he wouldn't loose her in the crowd. After several minutes of looking, they find him in a gold and brown long sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and black sneakers, against the wall with Bay to close for their comfort. It had gotten to the point where her hand was trying to go up his shirt sleeve to get a better feel of his muscle. But, despite him trying to get her hand away, she just couldn't, or wouldn't, take the hint. What made the situation worse was that they were under a mistletoe, Gil seemingly no noticing, but that didn't stop Harry and Uma's minds from going places. 

Harry swore he heard Uma mumble something along the lines of 'not on my watch.' Harry follows Uma over to him and, without a word, slipped his arm around the blonds waist. Gil turned and his expression brightened immediately, wrapping his arms around Harry in a tight hug, happy that they came. Harry gave a dirty look to the Bay. 

Gil let go of Harry and gave Uma the same treatment.

"What made you guys change your minds?" He asked letting her go. 

"We wanted to check up on you, make sure you're okay."

Uma rubbed her hand up and down his arm one or two times, smiling at him. 

"I am now."

Gil purposely said that so that maybe Bay would finally take a hike. She did and left the three of them alone. After he was sure she was out of ear shot, Gil turned to the party's two newest guest. 

"Can we go back to the room? I'm bored here."

Nothing else needed to be said as Uma held the hands of both her boys and walked back to their room. Harry and Uma sat down on Gil's bed with said boy lay across their laps, Uma playing with Gil's golden locks, twirling strands of it between her blue fingernail painted fingers. 

"Oh! I almost forgot."

Gil sat up and went over to his closet. Uma cocked and eyebrow and  looked over at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders. The youngest son of Gaston came back over with a small black box in his hand. 

"I know Christmas isn't a thing for you but I still got you these."

He handed the box to Uma. She opened it to reveal two blue diamond studded earrings. 

"Aw. Thank you. I love them."

She gave him a kiss and put the studs in her ears. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. 

"They really bring out your eyes." He said. 

She smiled and pulled Gil down to sit an the bed, interlocking her arm with his. She may not celebrate it, but this is the best Christmas she ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tarted this yesterday and it's getting posted now. Also the flirt with Uma chapter is in progress and will be posted as soon as I figure out what else to write that makes some sense.


	3. Flirting Can Be Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil's brothers are really, really, really stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, just a lot of jealous Gil, agitated Uma, and stupidity from Gaston, Gaston, and Gaston.

They're stupid. They are undeniably, without a doubt, stupid. Their actions were now proof that Gil had surpassed his older brothers intellectually. How did he know? The two of them had the brilliant idea to stop Gil on his way out the door and said some of the dumbest thing to ever escape their mouths. 

"Were walking you to the restaurant today." 

He laughed, thinking it was a joke, thinking that they were just messing with him he tried to leave again only to be stopped by his father this time.

"They're coming." He told Gil, and the poor boy didn't argue, just let them follow.

And now here he is. Sitting in Ursula's fish and chips shop, watching the two of them make half ass attempt at flirting with Uma, who, by the way, looked like she was ready to have them thrown out by now.

"You know you look real good in the kitchen." Gaston Jr. commented as if it was a good thing to say.

Uma set the tray she was holding aside and leaned on the counter, crossing her arms, putting on a fake smile, not that the two idiots knew.

"Do I now?" She asked. 

He jabbed Gaston the 3rd in the side a little as a non-verbal 'eh, eh?'

"Yes you do." 

He gave her a wink while Gaston 3rd gave a quick smooch face. It made Gil want to gag. 

"You know what would make you both look good?" She said, tilting her head to the side, placing her chin on the palm of her hand. 

"No, we don't. Why don't ya tell us."

"You both kissing the concrete beneath my boot."

Uma stood up straight, back to her usual bored and aggitated expression.

"Either one of you buy something or get out."

"How about we buy you a meal?" Gaston Jr. suggested. 

Uma looked like she had just been offended in the most horrifying and disgusting way. She raised her right hand and with the snap of her fingers two people, Pete and Rose, got up from their spot and went over to the two brothers, grabbing and pulling their arms behind their back, awaiting for the Captain's order.

"I want them" Uma pointed to the door "out of my shop."

Nodding their heads, they did as they were told and Gil watched with a smile as his older brothers were thrown out into the ground. A slight giggle climbed it's way to the back of his throught and escaped through the little gap in his mouth.

"Gil."

Uma's voice was soft and sweet. No one liked the aftermath of that soft and sweet voice coming into play. He swallowed and turned to look at his captain. To anyone else she looked bored and tired, which she probably was, but Gil knew better.

"Yes." He answered quietly. 

She turned her back but raised her hand and cocked her finger for him to follow as she walked to the back of the restaurant. He did so loyalty, following without question. Only stopping when she did. Uma turned to face him and finally said something.

"Wanna explain what those two were doing here?" 

If Gil were to be completely honest, he had absolutely no idea why they were there. They knew Uma would, at the very least, have them thrown into the water for even being in her presence. He had to at least give her a half decent reason why though. Uma had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot.

"They just said that they were gonna walk me here, not come in. I didn't expect them to that."

Uma sighed and pinched the bridge of her noes. She looked up at him, annoyance in her eyes. 

"Is this going to be a regular thing?"

All Gil could do was shrug. He didn't even know they were going to come today, he wouldn't know if they'd be back. Uma obviously didn't like but wasn't going to blame it on Gil. It wasn't his fault.

"Come on, let's go back out front." Uma said, leading Gil back to the counter of the Shop.

______________

It became a regular occurrence. It happen every week, seven days a week. 2 fucking months to be exact. They'd follow Gil the Fish and Chip Shop every morning, sitting at the "bar", flirting with Uma, much to her disgust, and always left when Harry stepped through the door only to have return after Harry would leave and leave 5 minutes before he'd return. They were stupid but they knew better then to be there when the hooked man was present. Unfortunately for Gil, he could only get them to leave by announcing Harry's arrival. Any other time they'd ignore him and continue on to bug Uma. It honestly surprised him and the crew that she hadn't kicked the two Gaston's in the jugular yet.

But one day, one day they screwed themselves over. More likely, Gil screwed them over. Harry had return from his daily rounds early and saw the situation before him. He didn't do anything about it, not yet. He wants a good reason to toss them into the filthy concrete. Gil noticed him, the entire restaurant noticed him but everyone stayed silent. Yet the two numb-skulls didn't notice any of this. Gil said nothing though. He didn't want to, he wanted them out of the shop. He was sick of this. They were just on lude comment away before hell broke lose in Harry's head.

"You know, if you want, me and Gaston the 3rd here can stay after and help you clean up this rinky-dink place." 

Gaston Jr. leaned forward on his righted elbow, trying to be sexual. Gil squinted his eyes and Harry moved closer to them, quietly, wanting to scare them.

"No thanks." Uma told then, her back turn.

"Oh come on," It was the 3rd that spoke up this time. "we could clean up the front and who knows, maybe you can show use what's under that shirt of yours."

Uma spun around quickly, horror and disgust placed clearly on her face, Harry was about to let any of that slide by, the crew and the people inside backed away from the counter, to scared to get caught in the middle of what was about to go down, Gil had to cover his mouth from dry heaving. That got their attention.

Yet Harry's present still went unnoticed by them. 

"What? Can't handle the image of sex little brother?" the 3rd asked smugly.

Uma began to move in close to them and placed her hand flatly  between them. Smiling sweetly. 

"Be a dear and dragged theses two to the back. I believe they need a talk." 

It was only then did they notice the figure behind them and it wasn't long before they both snatched back by their collars and dragged to the back. Uma and Gil followed him but not before Uma grabbed her sword. Once in the back they found Harry had them on their knees and looking quiet fearful.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut out your adams-apples?"

Still cocky as hell the 2nd spoke. 

"Because we're good looking and way better chose for a boyfriend then crazy over here."

Gil had enough of that. He didn't even want to know why they even started to hit on Uma but it was going to stop. 

"Will you both give it a rest." 

The older brothers looked at their younger. 

"What?" they said at the same time. 

"Uma's not into to you two, and,  if it weren't for the fact that you were my brothers, I'm pretty sure she'd already have Harry tossed to the sharks."

"He's not wrong." 

"Oh what would he know?!" Jr. yelled at her, as she wouldn't follow through on her threat.

"More then you. He's wonderful in bed." Uma said with a smile. "So is Harry." 

The look of the disgust on there faces said it all. 

"Slut!" Gaston the 3rd yelled. 

As soon as the words escaped he was greeted with a metal weapon to the right side of his face, curtsy of Harry Hook. 

"You don't disrespect the captain, understood." Harry threaten. 

"You're calling me a slut is funny, considering that you two will fuck any girl with a pretty face."

Uma stepped closer to them, despite Jr.'s intense staring at her. 

"Listen bitch-"

Uma interrupted Jr. 

"No, you listen," The Captain then pulled her sword from its place at her side and placed the tip of it to Gaston the 2nd's neck. "The next time you decided to come in my shop and disrespect me and my men like that, well, let's just say that you'll be a couple pounds lighter."

Gaston the 3rd gulped, and the 2nd let out a breath, he didn't realize he was holding,  when Uma pulled her sword away. 

"Beat it!"

Uma's loud voice caused the two of them to stumble at getting up as they quickly made their way away from the shop. As the three of them walked back inside, Harry and Gil could hear Uma mumbling something under her breath along the lines of like those cheap shots would work on me, the only way you could get into my skirt is if you're one of my boyfriends.' He wasn't sure though. Uma turned to face Gil, seeing him flushed when they made eye contact. She only gave him a wink and a light hand glide across Harry's chest and, with a swing of her hips and the sway of her braids, disappeared into the kitchen to do her shift. 


	4. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's At Auradon  
> Short Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a New Year Ya Fuckers

They sat outside with the rest of the Auradon students, on the field with their blankets, waiting for the magical time of 12:00 am to hit. Uma blew a breath of hot air out, clearly seeing it in the night air, the only source of light being those provided by the school stadium. A shiver went down her spine, indicating her body was trying to heat itself up, so she grabbed the forearms of the two boys beside her to warm her up.

_'It's for Gil. It's only for Gil.'_

She kept repeating those words in her head to remind herself why she was out there, in the freezing cold, instead of in warmth of Harry and Gil's room,  to watch fireworks. If it wasn't for Gil want to see them in person, that's where they'd be at. But the sparkling look in his eye when he asked if they could go turned all rejection away. And here they are. Uma pulled out her cellphone to check the time. 11:59. 1 More minute and it'd be over with. As soon as she looked up a big screen turned on counting down from one. 

Uma looked around to see the other student huddled up to keep themselves from catching hypothermia, pneumonia, and/or frost bite. Despite the cold some had on party hats, had blowers, whistles, clappers, and a few had small bags of confetti to throw when it was time. Her eyes landed on Mal, the so called 'Princess of Auradon', sitting with her little group, her with Ben. Evie with Doug, Carlos with, Jay with Lonnie, and Chad with little miss spoiled herself, Audrey. They were all interacting among each other, like their completely unaware of anyone else around them. 

"Aren't you guys excited?" Gil asked.

His voice brought back Uma's attention to him. He was all stary eyed or that could be the refection of the actual star, either way it was adorable. 

"Excited to see a bunch of color in the air? Yeah, I'm ecstatic."

Harry's sarcastic tone didn't seem to fazed by it. His smile never faded and his eyes still had stars in them. Uma just gave a little laughed and shook her head. 

"Be nice. He is the only reason you're out her to begin with." She teased. 

"Is not." He protested. 

"So what? I'm the reason you're out here?"

"No."

"Then why are you out here?"

Harry opened his mouth like he would say something but no words came out. He instead shut his mouth and gave up his protest, sinking his head into his scarf. 

"What I thought."

"We're about to count down."

The three of them looked up to seat the board reaching the ten second mark and began counting themselves. 

10

9

8

7

Uma looked between her boys, seeing Gil completely focused on the sky and Harry completely focused on them. 

6

5

4

Uma grabbed their hands, awaiting the next seconds to come. The first public display of affection she and her boys would've shown at the Prep school. 

3

2

1

_**Happy New Year!!!!** _

The sounds of the noise makers went off at the sound of the fireworks, as well as confetti being thrown around. Uma pulled Gil's face to her face first, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips that he happily accepts and smiles into. Next was Harry, she gave him the same treatment only he made it more heated and intense before Uma pulled back before things went a little to far. After all, they were outside and it was to damn cold for it. 

"Happy New Year!" Gil yelled throwing shreds of colorful paper at the two, neither of then knowing where he got it from. 

"Happy New Year Gil." Uma said back. 

"Oh Blondie~. I hope you don't think you're getting away. "

The tone and look in the Scottish boys eye had a hint of mischief and lust in them. Gil saw this and knew what was coming

"Harry, no. I still have some from this morning."

"What's a few more going to do?"

Harry shifted closer to the blonde boy only to have Gil shift away. 

"Harry." Gil warned. 

It did nothing and the former second mate panicked, quickly rising up from his spot and running like his life depended on it. Harry immediately followed. Uma thought nothing of it. After all it is her boys, this was a usually thing so they'd be back. For the mean time she watch the fireworks be set off. A flash of blue, the green, the yellow, the red, followed by orange, indigo, and lastly violet, then it repeated the cycle only slight mixing it up a bit. Out of the corner of her eye she could've sworn she saw Mal looking at her but chose to ignore it. Harry soon came back with Gil close behind, hiding what Uma assumed to be fresh new hickeys on his neck and collar bone. They sat closer together this time. Gil's arm wrapped around Uma's waist, Harry's arm wrapped around them both, Uma's head resting on Gil's shoulder, all three of them holding hands, watching the night sky light up with colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Ya Hookers!  
> I love y'all!


	5. Rising Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Gil go looking for Uma.  
> (Short Chapter)

The two quickly walked down the hall of Auradon, going to get Uma. Apparently Uma said something that set Mal off, which more than likely far from the truth. One of the agreements Uma had with “the king” was that she would try to coexist with Mal. She didn’t have to like her, hell, he even said she could despise her all she pleased, but she need to try and get along with the fairy. Meet at some halfway point where they could be near the other without trying to chew each other’s heads off. That was the deal, but somebody didn’t get the same treatment. There was no deal, just a plead. Meaning Mal could harass Uma all she wanted, but if Uma tried to slap her off the self proclaim pedestal Mal placed herself on, suddenly she was the one in the wrong.

That. That right there is why Uma avoided Mal all she could. Sitting as far as she could get away from her in class, purposely waiting for Mal to be already eating with her boy toy before going to get her lunch, even placing herself in a specific corner with the rest of her crew so that if Mal tried anything she’d have to get through a lot of people first. But it appeared Mal would stop at nothing to fuck up Uma’s good time, no matter how little it may have been. “Accidentally tripping or shoving her, the ends of Uma’s long hair getting random things in it or it “mysteriously” getting caught in things it wasn’t even remotely close to. And what did Ben do about it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Mal got away with it. All. The. Time. It was always aggravating and exhausting to deal with the fairy, which promptly lead Uma to seek solitude in where Harry and Gil were heading now.

As they headed to Uma’s little home of quietness they got weird looks. Nothing unusual. They’ve been there for four months and people still feared that Uma was plotting to force them all to bow to her, just like her aunt Morgan. They two stopped in their tracks when they finally reached the door of their destination. Two big midnight blue double doors with the word ‘Pool’ written on them in a sky blue shade, underlined in the same sky blue color to make it look like a wave. They pushed the doors open and were greeted with a Uma sitting crossed leg at the bottom of it. Eyes closed and hands laying on her knees. She clenched them into a fist, the waters began to form waves. The tighter she clenched the rough the waves. The former first and second mate stared in awe as the sea witch maneuvered the water of the chlorine filled pool. They should probably get her out of there.

“Uma.”

The soft call was amplified in the near empty room. At that she arose from the bottom to the top. Climbing out with the help of her boys, Gil wrapped a fluffy towel bigger then her whole body around her and handed her the bag she brought carry in it an extra pair of clothes.

“Yeah. A little.”

Uma took the bag and went into the girls bathroom, emerging after a few minutes with fresh, dry clothes and the same towel around her neck.

“Perhaps the captain would like to finish drying off in our room, where it’s more private?” Harry suggested.

Uma gave a little laugh.

“Yes. Yes I would.”


	6. A Rose Blooms In This Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a nice Valentines Day cause I might just ruin it.

_A heart makes a wish and that wish becomes a dream,_  
_From someone else's point of view, apparently crazy I seem._  
_"You're so childish." is what they say "You wouldn't find love even in your wildest days."._  
_So I let it sink in, I almost conceived it to be true,_  
_Almost is the key word, because I met you._  
_You asked if I was a chest because I was filled with "loot",_  
_I found it amusing that I grew a like to you,_  
_Letting you stay,_  
_Plus you called me cute._  
_I never worried you'd be gone because you were always there,_  
_You stood by my side even as that damn fairy cursed shrimp to stink up my hair._  
_We fought together, you and me._  
_Said we'd rule the Seven Seas._  
_I thought things couldn't get better,_  
_Just us two._  
_Then something wonderful crossed my path,_  
_And that was you._  
_Your blonde hair dirty and your bruised skin,_  
_Despite you looking like you're in pain you gave me wide blue eyes and happy grin._  
_You asked to join us as if we were a team,_  
_How could I deny your radiant beam._  
_Since then, it's always been that way,_  
_The three of us here to stay._  
_I got a crew and you both became my left and right,_  
_Even in the evenings when we held each other tight._  
_Then came a new change,_  
_Something we thought was far beyond our range._  
_You hated at first, said it was to bright to be day,_  
_But by my side you stayed._  
_It was bad at first but we found a solution,_  
_One that kept us from going crazy in this kindness pollution._  
_A little spot in the woods hidden so well._  
_So much so that you could barely tell_  
_That there was something so beautiful hidden so deep in a cave._  
_A little spot that we save._  
_And it is there that I want you both to go,_  
_For there will be a special show_  
_Now it's our little secrete so be hushed about it you two._  
_Be my Valentines_  
_I'll be wait for both of you._

They couldn't believe what they were reading. I mean, yeah, their girl was incredibly smart and could use words in a variety of way but damn. This could put Harry's flirting to shame if challenged and the fact that she just walked up to them and slipped in Gil's pocket when no one was looking. It made it all the more interesting as to what she had in store for them. Harry and Gil looked over at Uma. Her eyes were focused on the work she was doing in her notebook. Something for the girl's group probably. She didn't even spare them a glance at them, so certain that they'd accept what she was offering. Of course they would, why wouldn't they?

"Seriously?" Chad questioned them.

They each looked at him.

"Look, I get it. Uma's pretty, but are both really that hooked that you have to stare at her?"

"Wouldn't you?"

Harry knew that question didn't need an answer. Anyone that looked at Uma longer than they had to were met with death glares from both him and Gil.

"She's nothing special, they just like to think she is." Chad said, not taking his eyes off the assignment.

That earned him laughter from the Scottish boy and the blonde, they were so loud that they attracted the girls half of the class, except Uma didn't even bother to look up.

"Something funny back there you two?" Mulan asked.

They ceased the laughter and shooked their heads no before looking down at their work. Mulan gave a quick nod before turning around to do, whatever she was doing. Harry folded the note and put it in his pocket for safe keeping.

"You're wrong, ya know, Chad?" Gil spoke up after a while.

"How am I wrong?"

"Uma is special. You're just to blind to see it, just how you're to blind to see that Audrey doesn't really love you like she said she does. If she did, your relationship with her wouldn't be so 'on again off again'."

* * *

School was over and, at the moment, the first and second mate were looking for their captian, not quite ready to go to the woods just yet. Unfortunately, despite being able to spot their girl from miles away, she wasn't around. They did spot a certain blonde headed, pigtails, glasses wearing little girl with a purple head horror.

"Hey Diz." Gil greeted.

The little girl spun around and give the older blonde a big smile and a big hug. Despite how Uma and Harry basically robbed the little one back on the Isle, she took a liking to Gil's kind nature. Like most people. Mal scoffed silently as the display before her and Harry was sure he saw Gil flip her the bird behind Dizzy's back. When they finally let go the little girl was pulled back into the fairy's presents.

"Diz, have you seen Uma around by any chance?"

The little blonde thought to herself for a moment before answering.

"I saw her walk out of here with a bag on her shoulders. She looked like she was in a hurry."

"Thanks Dizzy."

"No problem."

They waved their goodbyes before the two of them walked across the field and into the woods, heading for the little spot the had. They reached a thick patch of vines and bushes, walking through them and down into the cave. It was a nice little hide out. The cave had a little forest setting on the other side of it. A Cherry Blossom covering most of it with a little opening to let some sunshine in it, underneath the shine was a small pond the sparkles under the sun's light. A few lilly pads floating in it and a random lone bolder. Almost like it was placed there deliberately. When they finally reached there they were greeted with a magnificent sight.

"Well look who made it."

Uma sat on the bolder, legs crossed and in a sky blue robe with little blue bells patterns on it. Her braids fell naturally down her body, some infront of her face, her skin glowing in the sunlight that hit it. A gentle smile place on her face and a warm look in her eyes. It was beautiful.

"Are you both going to stand drooling or are you both going to greet me?"

They weren't even aware of that and Harry was quick to wipe thw spit away, but Gil was the first to speak.

"Uma. You.... You....."

Gil struggled to speak. Uma has done things to tease them, but this? This takes the cake. The young sea witch rolled her eyes playfully and flashed that loving smile of hers.

"Yes, I know. I'm beautiful, good-looking, a divine being, so on and so forth, enough talk and just come here."

Doing as they were told, both stooped down on one knee in front of their captian. From the position they were in Uma either didn't have on clothes or had something very revealing on underneath.

"Shirts off."

Without a beat of hesitation, shirts were removed and they were left in nothing but their sneakers and jeans.

"Hands."

They stuck out their hands and had them cuffed together almost immediately, the chains of them intertwining with each other meaning that if they wanted to get loose then they'd need the key, which was currently being waved infront of their faces.

"Uma, what's going on?" Harry questioned.

She said nothing and stood up, grabbing the chains of the cuffs and laid her boys on their backs , head to head. The blue-braided girl ran a slow hand up Gil's chest and down Harry's intentionally lightly scrapping their V-lines. She leaned down and kissed Harry gently, licking his bottom lip before sticking her tounge in his mouth. Exploring every inch and cavern, taking breaths inbetween, she pinched, tugged, and rubbed his left nipple, getting him moaning and pressing into the kiss, trying to deepen the kiss as best as he can. She rubbed his growing bulge and did the same thing to the right nipple and when done with that she broke the kiss and moved on to Gil, leaving a very needy first-mate. She repeated the same action with Gil but this time she pulled out Gil's cock and gave it one or two painfully slow strokes before getting up and going behind the bolder messing with something behind it.

She came back around and holding two bottles and two paint brushes and something behinde her back. One bottle was a scarlet red, it read sweet strawberry, and the other a fire yellow, reading vibrant banana, both read edible. She got down on her knees in between Gil's legs, and Harry swore he heard a faint click, took the top off the yellow bottle, dipped the brush in it and began painting Gil's dick. He shuddered, moaning and struggled a little against the chains, but not to much. Harry groaned in protest.

"That's not fair. What does Gil get to have his dick out and toyed with?"

"Be patient. I'll be with you soon."

Uma finished with Gil, admiring her work befor taking the other bottle and walking over to Harry. She purposely put emphasise on the swing of her hips, just to toy with Harry. She bent down and repeated the same process until she felt like she was done. There was the click again and he felt something metal at his base.

"Uma..."

"Neither of you get to cum until I say so." She said in a low and demanding voice, laced with lust and need. "Understood?"

The son of Captian Hook tried to nod, but seeing how useless it was gave a verbal reply. Gil did the same.

"Good. Now, I've learned a new spell and want to try it."

She got up and stood where they could both see her before Uma went from one to two. They both the slid the robs off their bodies, revealing the chocolate skin underneath in a pair of booty shorts and a very short crop top,and each took a boy. Licking their way from the bottom to the top, lapping up all the paint before taking the members fully in their mouths. Resisting the urge th thrust into the mouths, both Harry and Gil moaned loudly and pulled on their binds. The fact that they couldn't release was slowly eating away at them. The Umas  finally let go with a loud pop, one disappearing and the other grabbing the boys by the chains and sitting them flat on they back, against the rock. The one, true, Uma unlocked the cock rings and grabbed them firm in her hands. Stroking them fast and hard.

"Now, you both can cum is you answer this simple question right. What's my name?"

"UMA!" Both Harry and Gil screamed out letting the white substance cover all of their stomachs.

The boys were exhausted, Uma uncuffed them, going behind the rock to change while her boys came down from their high. After a few minutes she came back around to check on them.

"How are you both doing?"

"Like I just fell from heaven." Gil answered.

Harry agreed making Uma chuckle. She threw some clothes at them, tell them to get dress and spray themselves when their done.

"I don't want you both going back smelling like sweat and sex."

They did so, shoving their dirty clothes in the bag Uma brought, along with the paint, cuffs, and rings, taking their girl by the hand and walking out of their hidden little spot.


End file.
